


作品試閱合集約稿用

by ablackcamellia



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackcamellia/pseuds/ablackcamellia





	作品試閱合集約稿用

欧美风... 2  
HP同人《阿不思和他的敌人》... 2  
《白鸽山茶》... 3  
民国风... 5  
《旧战场》... 5  
《少年游》... 8  
《花底尘》... 10  
仙侠风... 12  
《红衣》... 12  
古风... 13  
《深雪过前殿》... 13  
《置酒春台上》... 15  
现代... 16  
《无题》... 16  
《玫瑰花汁》... 16

HP同人《阿不思和他的敌人》  
1  
盖勒特·格林德沃在三月底到达戈德里克山谷。  
利用混淆咒，他轻易地混进了邓布利多庄园的男仆行列之中——哈！看来这座庄园的防卫措施，也并不像人们以为的那样厉害。从“越狱”以来，他尽情享受着春天，连不由分说就灌进袍子里的夜风都不像以前那样令人厌恶，毕竟他跟整个自然界久别重逢，所以乐于原谅它。除了他不习惯做这些伺候人的活计之外，生活居然是前所未有的宁静，宁静而又令人疲倦。这疲倦只是身体上的，在精神上，则因为过分单调，而制造出了异样的安宁。这空白的安宁只属于仆人和侍从这类的次等人，他在心里说。  
他看不起它，但可以短暂地品味它一番。  
格林德沃有时不能理解这些巫师们。有了魔法的帮助，还要这么多的侍从与仆人，做什么呢？或许只是为了撑场面。他们不选择全部使用家养小精灵，可能这种奴役还不够能展示出自身的体面；也不会亲自去施那些家政咒语，好像这样去做了，就会失掉那高昂的身价，即使这只需要花费不到一分钟的时间。据说麻瓜们有种东西叫做股票交易，格林德沃不知道，他身处的这座大庄园，和这庄园的主人，是不是暗中将自己的身价挂牌售卖，所以才必须时刻维持排场，谨防有任何跌落的意外——反正邓布利多家的人亲近麻瓜，也已经是众所周知的了。  
坦白地说，格林德沃自己，也不是那么擅长这些咒语；但不是因为高贵典雅，只是因为不需要。不需要！他从来不会让诸如摆盘子、做蛋糕之类的事太久地困扰自己。在杯盘狼藉里醒来不更好吗？他这么对朋友们声称。他以前也是这样告诉别人的。听他说话的那个人，就是他之前被关在囚室里那么久，造成那一切的罪魁祸首。  
他跟那位朋友的妹妹出门，由于太过放纵而度过了一个不幸的夜晚。不幸是因为他真的什么都没有做，只不过给那像晨露中的水仙花一般的姑娘展示了自己新发明的法术，可第二天回到城里，竟有一大群人逼迫他们结婚。这太可笑了，他怎么可能答应！但他无法解释，为什么不在天黑以前，就和那姑娘一起幻影移形，把她送回父兄的手中，连他自己也不知道是为什么。或许只是冲动，激情，随便你怎么称呼它……几乎顺理成章地，他跟那位愤怒的哥哥进行了一场决斗：结果显而易见，因为他还活着。  
年仅十七岁，盖勒特就成为了一名光荣的杀人犯。当然啦，他称呼自己是光荣的。作为绅士，他所做的仅仅是赢得了一场决斗，而不是按照众人期望的，成为别人魔杖下的牺牲品。他甚至不应该被捕，但对方身为贵族，势力过于庞大，所以对他进行了不名誉的侵害，把他关到了铁窗背后。这算什么！人家期待他应声倒地，从此，连一头漂亮的金发都委于泥土，肉身枯朽成为白骨，他没有，他却让人失望了，仅此而已。至于那像水仙花一样娇媚的姑娘，盖勒特也是后来才明白的，明白她为什么不为自己的清白辩解，而那么多次垂下头一言不发：因为她爱上了年轻的盖勒特。她不知道，盖勒特喜欢男人。

《白鸽山茶》  
有着乌黑眼睛的小白鸽曾经飞越过整个王国。它在国境边缘感到焦渴，便落地饮水，发现自己身处一座废弃的庄园。  
无人打理的花圃里长满了花草，溪水从墙边流过，小白鸽低下头喝水，也低下头，看水中的倒影。一朵重瓣山茶正在整理自己的花盘。  
它的花瓣是红色的，那是红宝石一样的红色，是夜莺用胸口血染就的玫瑰那样的红色，是异国商人表演秘术时头戴的面纱一样的红色。  
小白鸽很喜欢这漂亮的颜色，它扑棱了一下翅膀，落在山茶花身边。  
它说：“你真美。我可以摸一摸你的花瓣吗？”  
山茶花对它鞠了个躬，小白鸽就用自己的羽毛蹭了蹭花瓣，希望能沾上一点那鲜艳的颜色。但是它失败了，它的翅膀还是白雪一样的白，那双眼睛也还是乌鸦羽毛一样的黑。  
山茶花知道了它的想法，很骄傲地甩了甩头告诉小白鸽：“我最漂亮的时候，有接近六十片花瓣，连最大朵的牡丹和最富丽的芍药都要在我面前露出惊讶的目光，可是现在，它们已经掉落一半了。”  
小白鸽很吃惊。它以前从没有见过颜色这样诱人的红茶花，也没有听过哪一朵鲜花有六十片花瓣。在它看来，有三十片花瓣的重瓣山茶已经很美丽了，连那些单瓣的茶花，那些娇美的、少女似的植株，不也一样很美吗？  
山茶花听到它的言语，很羞涩地笑了。羞涩令它的颜色更加鲜明，像贵族女子在面颊上绘制的面靥，像从远方进贡的红丝绸。  
它告诉小白鸽：“等到花瓣都掉光了，我就会凋谢了，那可能是这个月的事，也可能是明年的事。”  
小白鸽羡慕这娇艳分明的色泽，又一次很轻很轻地用翅膀触碰那些花瓣。对染色的期盼从它的眼睛里流露出来，于是山茶花教导它：“要想染色，这样是不行的。”  
说完，它便从自己身上揪下了两片花瓣，放在了小白鸽的爪子旁边：“拿上它们，用石子磨碎了，再把汁液涂在羽毛上吧。”  
小白鸽问：“可是花瓣掉光了，你不会凋谢吗？”  
山茶花说：“那可能是明年的事，但不会是这个月的事。”  
小白鸽研磨了花瓣，把那汁液涂抹在自己的翅膀尖上，也涂在自己的脸上，颜色很淡，但到底是有一点痕迹了。它很开心地绕着花圃飞来飞去。  
山茶花问：“小白鸽，你是为什么停在这里的？”  
它落下来，忽然想起，自己是要飞越国境线，到另一座城堡里去的。它要为公主的婚礼送信，要用鸟喙坚韧地挽起挂在舞厅穹顶下的彩带，还要和同伴们一起为新人送上最美好的祝福。  
于是山茶花给它指路：“从这里过去，飞越过一条河流，再度过两座山脉，就能远远望到邻国都城的古堡，公主就住在那古堡最高的塔楼里。那是一个与此处完全不同的国家。那里的建筑是多层的，有深凹的窗口和高耸入云的塔尖，大厅金碧辉煌，在华丽的水晶吊灯下，无数美丽的女士穿着蓬松的衣裙，在提琴的伴奏下与同样美丽的少年共同起舞。”  
小白鸽问：“你去过吗？你是怎么知道的？”  
山茶花说：“我又不会飞，我只是听说而已。你去过之后，就可以告诉我，传说是真的吗？”  
但小白鸽还不想飞走。每一天的清晨，山茶花都会把花瓣上的露水收集起来，小白鸽便会去喝掉。它说这就像是花瓣上淌下的眼泪，它很愿意为一朵漂亮的红色鲜花饮尽眼泪。  
在露水多得花瓣难以承受的那天，山茶花催促它：“夜越来越长了，露水也越来越多了，公主的婚礼就在今冬的第一个雪天，你再不走，就会错过这一百年才有一次的盛宴。”  
露水太重了，花瓣纷纷地掉落，落下了许多片，铺开在小白鸽的脚边。  
小白鸽很吃惊，山茶花笑着告诉它说：“这是我送给你的临别礼物，你可以拿去研磨，然后为你的羽毛染上红色。”  
小白鸽很听话地捡起了花瓣。它与山茶花告别之后，用力拍拍翅膀就飞向了天空。  
它很及时地赶到了城堡，可是直到冬天过去了四分之三，这个国度里都没有下雪。公主的婚礼不能如期举行，国王怀疑是受到了女巫的诅咒。为了除掉女巫可能的容身之处，他的军队踏遍了整个国土，甚至向邻国扩张，连小白鸽曾经停留的废弃庄园也被征服侵占了。  
但是扩张并没能换来降雪。在绞刑架上焚烧的女巫换了一个又一个，庄园也已经被卖给了一位来自东方的修行者。  
他拆换了房屋，重造了花圃，现在那座庄园已经成为了两国边境线上最美丽的地方。夜夜有笛声在梅树下盘旋，侍女用金盆盛满不生烟气的炭火，放置在身披狐裘的主人与客人身畔。  
冬天快要结束的时候，小白鸽不想再等待下去了。它放弃了它的使命，一路追寻着来时的路线，降落在了庄园的屋顶上。  
山茶花已经不见了。墙边的溪水也干涸了，杂草都早已被清理干净，周围种上了许多新的植物，有梅花，有水仙，也有苍翠的竹林和未开放的海棠。  
梅花也是红色的，但是它们很小，一朵一朵地挤在枝头，形成一大片红色的海洋。小白鸽问它们：“你们见过一朵红山茶吗？它像你们一样，也是红色的？”  
梅花你一言我一语地笑了，它们说：“没有没有！我们搬来的时候花圃就是空的。”  
它们又问小白鸽说：“还有像我们一样的红吗？主人夸我们说，这是全天下最有傲骨的红了，这是先知流淌着的鲜血的红，是长袍衣袖上的红呀！”  
小白鸽摇摇头，它回答说：“没有没有，是你们最红。”  
但是它在心里想，红山茶的红当然不是有傲骨的红。那是国境内最漂亮的姑娘嘴唇上的胭脂红，是壁画里宴厅上地毯的红，是诗人用泪水打湿的情书上火漆印章的红。  
小白鸽很难过。它知道，它的红山茶凋谢了。  
它绕着花圃飞了很多很多圈，却只找到了一片花瓣，它相信自己一定没有认错，只有它的红山茶才会有这样大片的花瓣。它把那唯独一片的、山茶花的花瓣给水仙看。  
水仙说：“我从来没有见过这样难看的花瓣！它已经褪色了，又淡又脆，不如我从自己的衣服上取下一片送你吧。”  
小白鸽没有答应，它想，你本身就是白色的，是淡黄色的，当然不会担心褪色啦。于是它带着那片花瓣飞远了。它再一次飞越国境线，想到城堡里去。  
它想等待公主的婚礼，即使还不知道那将在什么时候举行——如果一直不下雪的话。它想回答山茶花，那些传说是真的，真的会有穿着长裙戴着手套的女郎在大厅中起舞。  
这是一个很冷的冬天。小白鸽飞得很高，越来越冷，水汽都凝结成了云层。风太大了，那褪色了的、薄脆的花瓣碎成了一片一片，小白鸽抓不住它，只能看着花瓣的碎片从云层里落下去，和云朵遗落的雪片一起，从高高的地方落了下去，飞散了。  
就在这一天，城堡里的公主终于要出嫁了。车队驶出了古老而厚重的大门，年轻的公主充满了好奇心，想看一看她的王国。她掀开马车的帘子，就看到天上落了雪，那雪很大很大，比羽毛还要大。  
在大雪里，有一片小小的、白白的花瓣，落在了公主的额头上。

民国风  
《旧战场》  
1  
旧历年前，邵文庭最看重的几件东西被寻了回来，还搭着他想买的新东西。陆千水亲自开了车，萧令望在后头拿着箱子，两人到了他如今已经很熟悉的邵家门口。  
陆千水要开车门下去，叫萧令望负责看着车上的东西，萧令望却伸手拦住了他，说道：“今天我去吧？”  
陆千水疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
萧令望笑：“上回是我看车，今天到你了。”  
他拿着东西被领进去，邵文庭就在密室里等着他。这近六十岁的老政客头发已花白了，戴一副金丝边眼镜，坐在小沙发上，穿着长衫。他的面相很是端方，甚至可谓慈眉善目，可以想见他的女儿也绝不会丑，可惜落在萧令望眼里，看得越多就越对此人的性命毫无惋惜之心。  
仆人倒茶便退下，萧令望把一盒玉器给他看了，又拿出一只体量不小的瓷瓶。  
这瓷瓶据说是宋代出产的，是邵文庭被女儿变卖的最惋惜的东西，乍见不禁喜形于色，招手道：“你拿过来。”  
萧令望垂眼道：“好。”  
他走到小沙发侧递过瓷瓶：“邵先生请看。”  
邵文庭迫切地伸出手，想接过萧令望手里那只瓷瓶，但他没能接到。  
萧令望从瓶子里拿出凶器比说那句话快，眨眼的工夫，他手里的短刀便狠狠扎进了邵文庭的后脑。对方瘫在沙发上张大了嘴巴，却已经失声了，一个字也没说出来。  
萧令望握住刀柄在邵文庭的脑组织里狠狠地搅了两下，松开了手。  
这件事做完，距他进门不到十分钟。他十分小心，贴身的衣服上没沾到任何血污，只把沾脏了一点的外套脱在沙发上。邵文庭还没有死透，像个只会抽搐的肉块，不过他没多管，也没补刀。没必要，慢慢死也无甚不可，他只伸手从邵文庭袖口扯出一条手帕，又向自己身上摸出了两枚小小的徽章。他把那枚三角形的校徽塞回裤袋，长方形的一枚捏在手里。  
那东西正面凸起，是个金属制成的阳文名牌。萧令望用它蘸足了邵文庭的血浆脑髓，在真丝上工整而用力地盖了上去，尔后擦净手，轻手轻脚地转身退出，掩上了密室的门。  
在楼下，等着的仆人用询问的目光望着他。  
萧令望说：“邵先生很满意，还要我拿车上的东西过来。”  
他说完，从容不迫、若无其事地踏出了邵公馆的大门。  
密室里，顶灯照出邵文庭惨无人色的脸，照着萧令望的大衣，也照见了桌上手帕。那手帕素白如雪，只有正中间被“国立中央大学”六个血字染了色，像是朱笔留下的枯红。

萧令望钻进车子，关上门，语气平静地对陆千水道：“陆哥，我们回去。”  
陆千水惊讶地问：“什么？”  
萧令望说：“邵文庭死了，你快点开车，捎我回去见吴先生。”  
陆千水“啊”了一句，虽则还没反应过来，但脚下已经发动了车子，这车转了几个弯，载着两个人一路绝尘而去。  
这时候陆千水才问他：“你杀邵文庭干什么？”  
萧令望道：“他要弄死我相好的舞女，还要卖中央大学的旧藏，又要抢我的人又要抢我的钱，我不能留他活着。”  
陆千水莫名其妙：“舞女？舞女是你相好的？你又哪来的钱？”  
萧令望说：“虽则实际上不是，但我心里当这两样都是，便可当个神交了。”  
陆千水啐了一口：“屁话！”  
萧令望赶紧给他赔笑：“现在邵文庭已经快凉了，陆哥总不会想要我偿命吧？”  
陆千水道：“你杀了人，我们能脱得了干系？”  
萧令望只说：“吴先生自有办法，我知道的。现在最要紧的是回去，好给咱们两个找藏身之处。要是有人问起，你就咬死了不知道，再不然，说我南下珠城就是了。”  
他心里其实不太有底气，但历经了这么多生死，毕竟练出了冷静。尤其是开飞机降落那一回，打那之后他非但没跟别人一样更加惜命，反而比从前更轻生死，完全是古诗里幽并游侠儿的态度，自己多活的每一天都是捡的，得来容易，失去便不足惜。

2  
她几日都不出门，亦不梳妆，乌黑的长发披散开，穿着很蓬松的、外国款式的裙子，像一个精致又憔悴的瓷娃娃，笑嘻嘻地站在床上。床被她踩出了一个凹陷，软软地陷下去。  
何苏玉正站在门口，她张开双手，叫他：“何先生，你过来呀。”  
她越发疯癫了，何苏玉想，但他心里却万分舍不得。疯癫了的蓝雪桥依然是漂亮的，不再圆润饱满、新鲜脆甜，但那苍白憔悴也带一种异样的、萧条的美。  
她的眼睛空洞了，神情也跟着空洞，站在床上，张开手，就像是亡了国的公主。何苏玉走到面前，她便蹲下身子，落进他怀里。她低声说：“我不要报仇了。”  
蓝雪桥变作了一道游魂。她穿宽松的长衣裳，人都裹进里边，头发散着，戴了发饰，像乌黑的海藻。身量消瘦，看去苍白而细弱，像被海藻包裹的贝壳，要在人的心上割出血来。

那之后他们经常在饭店里会面——蓝雪桥搬出去之后一直住套房。她是很容易令何苏玉束手投降的，漂亮的时候是，憔悴的时候是，甚至疯癫的时候都是，她自己仿佛也知道这一点。  
蓝雪桥睁大了眼睛，两条消瘦的、雪白的腕子和惯常一样搭在被子外，捧住何苏玉的面颊，喃喃地说：“我不知道……我怎么会知道。”  
她吸烟，在平京才学会的，夹在手指之间，烟灰掉在床边，把床单烫出了洞，留下黑灰的痕迹，到了最后期限也还是说：“我不知道……”  
何苏玉叹了一口气，起身从地上的衣服口袋里掏出一张飞机票，默默地递给她，看着她压在枕下才说：“明天之前，你可以再想一想……”  
这时节，到珠城的机票并不好买。  
蓝雪桥白天醒来，何苏玉已经走了。她坐在床边，拿着它看得太久，眼神总盯着一处，就又掉下眼泪来。人都是要为自己着想的，她总是想要何苏玉替她杀人，而何苏玉也一样想要她替他忍耐。

她在黄昏登机，何苏玉已经在那上面等着她了。这是一般民用客机，上面有许多带着家眷的人，于是她也攀着何苏玉叽叽喳喳。何苏玉今天穿了白衬衫，戴了眼镜，扮作个读书人，混了外国血统而色泽奇异的眸子躲在镜片背后，比平常显得还要大些。  
她从座位旁探身靠住何苏玉的肩膀，拿一绺头发扫了扫他的面颊。  
何苏玉低笑道：“好痒，不要闹。”  
蓝雪桥说：“让我玩一玩嘛。”  
何苏玉便伸手抱着她。这一排只有两个座位，他就很不管不顾地伸手到她衣裳底下去，握着她的腰道：“我觉着你瘦了许多，以后可以稍吃胖些，才方便——”  
枪声就是这时候响起的。  
在他们两个人身后。第一枪没有打中致命的地方，在机舱里激起一阵尖叫，第二枪跟着就来，在何苏玉来得及抽出手之前。  
在这电光石火的一瞬，在蜃楼倾覆、一切化为梦幻泡影的片刻，何苏玉忽然想通透了。  
他张大眼睛盯着蓝雪桥：“是你泄露了——怪不得你会回来，你是被收买了——你恨我不肯杀南友隽……？”  
蓝雪桥又哭了。她点了点头。何苏玉的血染在她的裙子上，她把脸凑过去，搂住他的脖子吻他，听到一句破碎的质问：“他们不会帮你的……他们答应你什么，让你……甘心……”  
蓝雪桥的头发上也沾了血。她低声问道：“玉玉，你知道……莎乐美么？”  
最后一枪这时就来。蓝雪桥到底是不知道何苏玉有没有点头，她下了飞机，落在这片她曾经来过的繁华土地上，回顾在内地的生涯，只觉恍如一梦。莎乐美公主可以保留年轻约翰的头颅用于亲吻，但她什么都没剩下，除了宽大裙摆上的血迹。  
这衣服是很不符合流行趋势的，但她以前不出门，尽可以胡穿，以后要在交际场上通行，却是要按照时人的口味。或者她日后总要嫁人：但那都是以后的事情了。

《少年游》  
那天的游行，浦季宾起初没准备参加。被任希靖拉去筹备，竟成了主犯之一：口号传单同请愿书都出自他手。他连名字都不曾署过。落笔时，有同学问：「为什么？」  
谨慎或者胆怯都不能宣之于口。浦季宾只说：「既然是宣传，谁写的又有什么区别？我也不是为了沽名钓誉才做这个。」赢得一席喝彩。  
但这点自保伎俩后来并没派上用场。起初坚持抗辩，受审日久，便虚飘飘的，连反问也说不出口，当场似被说服了，过后又觉悚然，惊出一身冷汗。这事整个地，森严里透着一丝滑稽。  
窗帘浓绿色，几乎不漏什么光，灯亮着，刺眼睛，把对面那警察的脸照得惨白惨白。还好，没什么新型技术。他没过于害怕，亦非英勇，更多感到茫然，简直不知道自己是怎么来的，应当说什么、做什么。后来，据说校内抄出了即将制成的炸弹。差点投到衙门里去，但那制造技术又不太成，把查抄的人炸飞了几个。  
真是好险！没在别的什么时候炸，炸飞自己人。有学生讲这是天命、报应，虽然新青年口称报应，本身有几分好笑。此事吓得教育部长直接挂冠，不免与前头的一步不让相映成趣——现在，在教育部，是原先的次长同警局在应付。  
据闻别人已经认了阴谋，又说因为无辜死了许多人，舆论汹汹，都要求从重处理首犯，甚至有人绝食明志。浦季宾听了，不大愿意信：还另有一种说法，说绝食抗议，抗的是抓捕他们的议。他运气不好，没跟其他同学关在一起，风声全听不到，除了公审和死刑一类的威胁。  
最后，这些也没了。警察办案亦偷闲，之后久久晾着。白昼渐短，令他想起「月寒日暖，来煎人寿」之类的旧诗，只剩下狼狈。感触最深是狼狈。蚊虫，脚步，高墙，涂了黑漆的狭窄楼梯，共同构成一个舞台，他在台上昏头昏脑，踩着衣襬走路。  
开学日久，这事再而衰三而竭，别的学校多半已散了，到他们这里久不了断，却还有另一缘故：之前抗议军政府，他们做得最多，甚至受了暗中的支持，如今却要被撤去建制与其他大学合并，要拼凑出什么「东方首位」的大学。过河拆桥写在脸上，不免有些难看，只天下难看的事实在许多，衬得它不稀奇。什么都不稀奇。  
有一瞬，浦季宾当真以为将死在这个上，自顾太短一生，简直尚未舒展就归于卷曲。想起旁人，好像也就那样死了，碾在尘土底下。白日当天，他睁着眼，像从噩梦里刚挣出来，心脏扑通扑通直跳。  
全都要怪任希靖。他这么跟自己说，说完也知道不应当。但应当什么？这又不知道了，正如不知道旁人有无恨他。「挑事害命」，叫他写认罪书时候，有这词汇。不全是威逼。来过领导，一个身形枯瘦，语气低沉；另一个胖大身子，裤带挂到肚脐上，本地人，说话像铁锅里炸豆子，蹦得哗啦作响。  
后者苦口婆心，前者潸然泪下，大意说，造孽终得自己还。吃这杯敬酒还有一线生机，如若不吃……  
一封认罪书，倒卖得像赎罪券。浦季宾按了手印。庭审时，他才头回见着任希靖，相顾憔悴支离，他一瞬竟把怨恨都忘了，甚至深愧于自身的软弱。虽则如此，站在席上时，到底两股战战——胡涂律师辩不过，判了死刑。  
他疑心有预谋。那位教育次长也来了，在证人席，闻道不日就要高迁接任。瘦高，面白，银丝边眼镜，浦季宾从侧面看他，只见一副文弱剪影。军政府在时，他同那少帅关系很近，借机救过不少文人与学生。只如今，形势自然变了。  
后来与任希靖谈起过这人。彼时正吃饭，任希靖的习惯，不咽净饭便不说话，词句酝酿太早，干瞪着眼咀嚼许久：「眼镜和人是一般的装模作样。你不知道！」  
这位黎次长坚决要求追责。毕竟那颗不成功的炸弹，仿佛他家里是目标之一；并曾有「学匪」扬言，平京学堂的名分解决以前，一旦黎次长胆敢往平京学堂演讲，就要打得他进不了校门。最终没有真打，因为他也没有真来。不知是谁吓住了谁。  
另外，还有踩踏事故的责任问题：死了的学生里有什么人物的亲戚，家里很不乐意。当然要整顿学风。黎兆熊受多面交攻，几日没睡成好觉，脸色黯淡得简直像抹不匀雪花膏的女人。  
庭审结束才放心，夹包向外走，偏巧跟浦季宾对视。只见那年轻人木呆呆的，挂点讽刺，又像要掉泪。  
是真差一点哭出声。刑期下周，又改下月。转机是中间来的，浦季宾不知道具体原委，只是狱卒下了寡淡通知：「下午，放你出去。」他正盯着墙，等一块欲剥落未剥落的墙皮坠地，听得一个激灵。  
以为是「送行饭」要来了。其实不知道究竟有没有「送行饭」，但小说戏文里都这么讲，他就姑且如此以为。  
「啊」了一声，转身问：「是……要来了吗？」不敢把话问全。  
狱卒不耐烦，重复一遍：「放你出去，不是行刑。」浦季宾这才明白。脑内轰然一片空白，想站起来，感到两只脚在抖，索性不动了，做出若无其事的镇定样子，点了点头。

《花底尘》  
“那老东西，是个烟鬼噢。”南友隽抿着酒嗤了一声。寻常烟鬼当然不值一提，不过白萍寄是吸阿芙蓉的。这时候原料不易得，况也不时髦，又改了，学会打针。  
黎兆熊往回想，不知道南友隽是故意这样说，还是仅仅一提。毕竟他们也没别的话可说。“老东西”这称呼太不敬了，即使是恨，黎兆熊也不常用。被十来岁少年轻易说出来，令他默然了一阵，不知道是不是物伤其类——但白萍寄比他大了几轮，本来用不着物伤其类。不过文人相轻，他可以大致估计。  
白萍寄后来就死在这上头。打吗啡针，一次过量，发现时尸首都已经冷了。这年代不再流行这种死法，二十年前兴许到处是这样自杀的人，尤以殉情的青年男女居多。黎兆熊听了，只觉得像骤然时空错乱。当然白萍寄不是自杀，是意外。据说出殡时场面很盛大，不过黎兆熊与他并无交情，又没有瞻仰遗容的意向，犯不上专门从华阳跑回嘉陵去看。  
“看出殡”这三个字说出来，竟还平白有了一些“看杀头”的味道，稍微诡异。他是隔了几日才回城的，因为学校要安排复员，需要他去交涉。那时南友清也已经回这别业有几日了，他们两个在屋里，广播念着白萍寄的死讯。  
他在黎兆熊身上摸索的手停了停，皱了下眉头。“噫，居然死了。”他说。  
黎兆熊却莫名其妙地抖了一抖。广播已经转过去了，说战后复员和接收的事。桌脚压着一张相片，是南友清在嘉陵照的。黎兆熊也有一张类似的，在同一家照相馆。他们两个交换照片。在那张相片上，黎兆熊穿的长衫，但是衣裳大，就衬得他身段稍微瘦了些，像女人穿的袍子。他久不穿长衫了，都是西服，照相时盯着自己看，忽地感到一阵恶心，捂着胸口蹲了好久，这才缓过来，回去照了，冲印出来。  
他很惊异，因为向来没有这等毛病。南友清看了相片，慢慢地点评道：“这个穿法，像你的同事，只是一时想不起来。倒不像你。”  
黎兆熊这才惊悟。是像的徐慎如。徐慎如穿白西服多，但也穿过长衫。跟他打牌的时候，出去交际的时候，南友清是见过的。长衫裁得过于松垮，身材却比黎兆熊纤细，个子再高一些，便尤其空空荡荡的，像女人有时用这种方法故意衬自己的腰肢。他不知道徐氏是不是故意的。南友清对人的面貌十分敏感，可谓过目不忘，所以一下能想起来。  
破了谜团，黎兆熊原是这样学会的某一门外语，想起来，都是怪异之至的。他始终也不愿看那一国的小说。不知道自己那时候在想什么，或者是寂寞过甚——这种解释会令他非常看不上自己。想想那些念头，再看看南友清，不论出于恶心还是紧张，不舒服也难怪。  
玻璃下，南友清在照片里睁着眼。他专注于望照片而忽略了真人，耳畔收音机里放起一支曲子，什么电影的片尾，仿佛正是前几日来过这里的那女明星演的，这歌也是她唱的。  
他想起什么。就说：“我上次放在柜子里的，你又拿去了。等我回平京，你可怎么办。”  
指的自然是钱。南友清说：“那我也回去。你养我。”  
理直气壮。但越理直气壮，越意味是假的，玩笑，说说的所以才不迟疑。过后才加第二句：“往后我会好好打算，省一点，不再这样了。”  
又说：“你不要发愁。”  
他倒没发愁别的。只发愁学校里的事。复员也轮不到他们上第一波船，轮上了，就已经是春末。这中间过清明节，难免又说起死人的话：白萍寄的头七还没过，画坛上当然也有祭拜他的活动。南友清这时候倒肯去，有一回正攀着黎兆熊一起。也不能说算故意，更像是凑巧。挽手在街上时想起要买个小物件，总不至于让同伴回家，不如一起进店，是这么一种凑巧法。  
这天稍有些阴，但晚上竟有月亮。是弦月，弯弯的嵌在天上。黎兆熊进屋，帘子一半开着，他向外瞧，忽然道：“白萍寄死的真恰好。我都要以为是你咒死的。”  
南友清在沏茶。水刚烧开，被稳稳注入壶里。画板在身后横斜搁着，还有些乱糟糟的东西，堆了好几堆。这屋里是杂乱的，甚至各种摆设和物件不能完全搭配的，一看就缺乏精心设计。但黎兆熊仿佛很能领略这种风味。他伸手就灭了灯，借稀薄的月光看南友清。画家穿浅灰色衣服，光线在上头滚动，像一层银。  
南友清搁下手里东西，说道：“是我杀死的。”  
黎兆熊身子一震，过一会儿才明白这话。现在我有个杀人犯做情人了。这念头第一个涌上来，好像此事只意味着这个。当然这不可能，派别之争乃至个人恩怨他都见过，但到了生死的地步，还是头一回。他不大能安然处之。但又究竟不能大义灭亲。“大义灭亲”四个字在他胸口，直想往外蹿。可是他死死闭着嘴，不许它们蹿出来。  
“有些打点的钱不够，是从你那里拿的。”南友清语气很自然。  
黎兆熊抓起帽子戴在头上，又抓上衣服。他两腿只是往外走，眼睛却还黏在南友清身上。这事和他没关系。会不会下一个被杀的是自己？他也都无法不去设想。那么他此刻往外退，是为自己还是为别人？这又不能想。  
南友清说：“你要绑我去警局么？我可以跟你去。”  
黎兆熊摇了摇头。他已经走到门廊里了。却停着脚，忽地不动了。他许是真舍不得。这很显然了。南友清坐着，望着他，低声道：“普通的人你不喜欢。不普通的，你又是叶公好龙。”  
青年眼神里竟有哀色，不知是不是他瞧错了。手上的外套似有千斤沉，令他整个人绷得极紧，肌肉酸痛。黎兆熊在街上发足狂奔，一路往前，踉踉跄跄的，口袋里掉出一枚硬币，当啷一声，他也不去捡。

仙侠风  
《红衣》  
那观宇极其盛大。建在山上，是崔望尘的遗泽。山中密布乌桕树，蒲盈靠在其中一棵上，望着徐玄素。他说：“你知道么？告诉你也不妨：崔望尘其实死了。”  
徐玄素瞪大了眼。思路倒很上道：“是……你杀的？”  
蒲盈说：“是。”  
徐玄素愕然。张了张嘴，好像想说什么，又闭上，换了一句：“他很厉害的，你居然能——”  
蒲盈说：“他那时候忙着跟人双修，比较措手不及。”  
徐玄素仰头看树。风吹飒飒，徐玄素顾左右而言他：“你读过吗？‘日暮伯劳飞，风吹乌桕树’，不知道怎么，我忽然想起了这个。”  
蒲盈于是也笑，手上玩着剑穗。

崔望尘死得很彻底。蒲盈连他的魂魄都挑碎了，其时心情激荡，仿佛疯魔了，不知道自己在做什么，一半也是出于害怕。跟崔望尘双修那人长相是个中年人，瞧着比蒲盈老些，但也更气质岸然。瘫在地下，抱着蒲盈的鞋子求他。蒲盈低下头，血滴顺着剑尖簌簌而落。他说：“你又要不惜代价同他在一处，却连第一个替他受死都不敢，只不过是无情苟合之辈。”手起剑落，竟是连蒲盈自己都想不到的快。  
崔望尘也有一把剑，只是不常用。他道行大成，有时徒手出招，或者用符纸，嫌抱剑之态显得太轻狂。他的剑名字叫做浮舟，这还是许多年前，蒲盈和他刚认识的时候，两个人一块取的。蒲盈慢慢地抽出它，剑好像也知道自己失了旧主，光华黯淡，裹着一层淡淡的金黄。蜜色的。崔望尘的法术，惯常是这种淡淡的蜜色。温柔的，金秋麦浪，点心上的一层蜂蜜。这剑也是他自己改造而成。  
“铸剑之术，我已学得了。”蒲盈想起那时候来。崔望尘这么说。蒲盈不会铸剑，也没有材料。却会毁剑，只需要闭上眼，好像心里自有什么指引着他去做。  
徐玄素问他：“那么‘浮舟’后来到了哪里？”  
蒲盈说：“崔望尘既已经归隐，浮舟又怎能现身于人世？”蒲盈想起彼时，他曾经如何低下头，吻过那种蜜色的剑锋。正如他同样跪在地上，触到崔望尘的内丹。拎起自己的“既白”，递给徐玄素。徐玄素伸手欲接，腕上却是一重，这把剑看去如此轻薄，分量却那样沉重，甚至嗡然一声，发出几乎使他退却的鸣声。徐玄素定神握住它，剑柄微温：“相与枕藉乎舟中，不知东方之既白……是吗？”  
蒲盈笑了一笑：“日出于大江之上，原就是这样的光影。等哪一天，我们可以去江边看看。”  
徐玄素打了个寒噤。他问：“等等，可是——那么你是——”  
蒲盈道：“我是什么？”  
徐玄素道：“你……还是你吗？”  
蒲盈摇头，这次是真笑了，知道他问的是什么：“我当然是我。我是蒲盈。”

古风  
《深雪过前殿》  
“孟氏谋逆族诛的案子，你是知道的。”  
舒澜点点头。  
“……死有余辜。”  
这句话说得语气忽然冷了，冷得舒澜心里一跳。  
今天本来是个该当休沐的日子，崔镇从宫里出来就没把头发都束起来，玉簪子斜插着，多余没绾上去的那些正好垂下来挡住了脸上的神情。舒澜看见他从旁边拿过一把白团扇握在手里摆弄，那双手也是好看的，不比团扇的白玉柄逊色多少。  
但是即使从前不知道，他如今也知道了：这样的一双手不是只会握笔，原本就是也能持剑的。

先帝驾崩那一晚，尚书台留下来值夜的正是舒澜。那天傍晚下了一阵暴雨，到宫门快关的时候才停，周围人异常的少。舒澜正准备四处走走看看，没有要做的事情就准备去睡下，便看到崔镇从院门口经过。  
舒澜既然已经对崔镇有了些异乎寻常的兴趣，在这种时刻自然是要上去打招呼的。  
“今晚留值的是你？”  
崔镇似乎迟疑了一下，在思索什么，沉吟毕最终这么问他。  
“是下官。”  
“不必留了，你回去吧。”  
他没说为什么。舒澜刚要开口问一句，就觉得在这种时候不该对任何事情多问。他索性只是偏头想了一想，提出了一个实际的问题：到了现在这个时辰，宫城大部分供文官出入的门都已经关了。而唯一开着的那一扇，他一个尚书郎，只身一人是过不去的。

“那你跟我走吧。”  
从内门到外门的距离崔镇有骑马的资格，舒澜没有。但崔镇急着出宫，当然不可能慢下来等他，竟明知道不合规矩，仍然想也不想地朝他伸手：“上来。”  
第二次。舒澜在心里掰着指头算，这是第二次两人共乘一马。对他来说这属于一种意外的亲密，但崔镇仿佛不以为意，坦荡得很，坦荡得舒澜特别想问他，令君还记不记得京城外——当然了，他没问。

到了门口，崔镇刚停下，就听到舒澜提出了今晚第二个问题。  
“我要走很久才能到家，一路上万一被巡夜的士卒抓了，他们不会查问我，怀疑我为什么这个时候在街上吗？那崔令君此时此刻出宫非去不可的缘故，或许难保不被人知道……”  
“你想的倒是周全。”崔镇道，“你出身不低，年少又有盛名，我带你出来，只是怕今夜宫城万一有变，尚书台未必是什么安全地方。玉石俱焚，惜才罢了。”  
他略一停顿，也不让舒澜下来，拍马便径直向前。那后半句话渐渐吞没在重新又起来的雨势里头：“不管哪边的人也不想日后还担一个杀伤名士的骂名，又要被士林好一阵啰嗦。”

这个解释合情合理，也符合崔镇平时喜欢在一些奇怪的地方多事的性子，让舒澜想再多臆想点别的都没余地，甚至于他过了不短时间才消化出“要宫变了”这么个重要讯息。  
崔镇在路上拦下了差点被骗进宫的太子，又不知道怎样手里拿到了禁军的调令，一行人寂无声息地在暗夜里行进。这些人没时间打发他，也或许是事关机密不太放心，竟就那么一路带着舒澜到了京卫。

舒澜被人看着站在门外的时候，衣裳都是湿的。而崔镇从门里出来的时候，也一样是湿透了的。  
门扇霍然洞开，几名铁衣武士鱼贯而出，他认得是羽林卫那几名将军。他们忙着去调兵遣将，落下崔镇走在最后，舒澜抬起头，从下往上看。  
黑色官靴的靴面，被雨水染暗的绯色衣裾。那衣裾往下滴水，也滴出一路淋漓的暗红。不对......我自己的官服怎么不褪色的？舒澜悚然一惊，听见崔镇从自己面前走过去：“这屋子一会要落锁，你进去等着吧。”

他那时候才回过神来，然后渐次闻到血腥味。崔道之将从东宫手里临时借的那把剑插回剑鞘去，看了舒澜一眼。舒澜没说话往里走，又听到他补了一句：“里面不太干净，不过没事。”  
他扭过头去看自己的尚书令，后知后觉地想，可能皇帝给他的特权里，剑履上殿这句话也不全是空的。他又想，崔道之的衣服上那种灯火映照下的暗红，有多少是颜色，又多少是溅上去的鲜血？

湿衣裹得紧，索性在身上把身形的线条都勾出来，连着鬓发也都是湿的，整个人往下滴着血水。舒澜看见他脸色被映得白如霜雪，连着纤细脖颈一起，连着收剑迈步的动作也一起，宛似一只立在污泥上的丹顶鹤。  
舒澜知道他肯定没有受伤。那双眼睛里的神情就不像，崔道之是执剑的那个人，是捕鱼的水鸟，捕获之后还能冷冽地跳回船头梳理自己的羽毛。但舒澜的嘴还是有点不受控制地张开了：“令君受伤了吗？”  
“没事，他没想到我会动手，倒是死得很利落。”  
崔镇答完了往前走，舒澜走进去看那屋子，看见那还没脱下铁甲就已经没了头颅的、曾经拒绝崔镇调令的禁卫将领。  
死尸腔子里的血似乎是曾经喷射过，崔道之躲不开，就被染了一身。舒澜对于文句话语都敏锐，这时候才忽然懂得那句“不会动手”大概不是“不会杀你”的不会，而应是“书生不懂杀鸡”的不会。  
但是仔细想想，这该是那年轻将领失察的错了，毕竟崔道之的封户有一半都是为了军功——哪怕他如今看着纤弱了些呢。

《置酒春台上》  
南国的使臣到达葭谷那天，代国皇帝设下华宴，姬越也奉诏出席，作为一名陪客。其实陪客这样的说法，不过是一种婉辞……姬越成为了大皇帝入场时仪仗队伍的一员，披甲执戟、为王前驱。  
仪仗队从大皇帝出猎城郊时驻跸的金帐一路行到接待南使的宴台，姬越走过了整个葭谷城，消息不知怎么被传了出去，城中黔首纷纷前来。葭谷向来是代族的旧地，对姬氏并无多少思故之情，除了偶尔一两位下泪的老人，百姓们都像观赏珍禽异兽一般观赏着这位见辱于人的君主。  
宾主入席之后，姬越才被允许脱下了那身沉重的衣甲。卫兵为他送上侍从的布衣，带领他走过宴台前的石阶，最终，他们停在了中间的空地上。他抬起头，却不敢望向宾客一侧，只得将眼神投向代国君臣，见到谢真也在席间，正垂首向一只小银杯中啜饮酥酪。  
不知皇帝吩咐了什么，有一名仆役竟朝他走来，递给他一把长剑。他几乎以为这是要他就此自戕，待脱去剑鞘之后，才发觉剑锋不过是木质的，且削得极厚，根本无法伤人。  
旋即，坐在尊位上的人便饶有兴致地发话了：“我在进入中原以前，便听闻过景朝齐王的风姿，只可惜没有亲自见到的机会。适逢盛宴，终于有幸能观赏到他著名的剑舞，真是难得的事啊。”  
在旧都时，风姿摄人的齐王经常被人拟为玉树，但这棵玉树早已经衰败不堪。那令薛繁心惊过的秋霜早已经染透了鬓云，无论他如何束发都难以遮掩了。  
他应命为宾客依次斟酒奉上，以往纤长清劲的双手剧烈地颤抖着，几位南使进退失据，既不敢饮，也不敢不饮。最后，一位从前担任过尚书郎的年轻人终于不堪忍受这一切，他前行一步掷杯于地，伏在姬越身上，竟抱住他失声而哭了。

传闻那次和谈的主要目的，就是想把被俘虏的姬越带回去。这种说法被后人基本采信，因为若非如此，两国本没有和谈的必要。他们既不互市，也未曾有其他方面的交往……但是这件事最终并未成功，因为姬越就死在与宴的当晚。  
那位曾经抱帝悲泣的年轻人奏称，姬越对他说了“尊位不可以久虚”七个字，让他把这句话带回冶州，仿佛早就知道自己的死期——又或许他根本是自杀的，但这样的事情说不得准，因此官方仍旧认为他是为代国吕氏所弑。  
他是在早上被人发现的，衣襟与床褥上血迹淋漓，已经变成了暗褐色，大约是因病呕血而亡。

现代  
《无题》  
他俩复合了两次，第二次主要是为了结伴订民宿，好出门，电话里说的。那以后，李秋江穿过好几个国家来看他，（徐若冰批注：卢森堡、梵蒂冈、列支敦士登），深夜进门，发现徐若冰跟萧令望挂语音。

萧令望说，我喜爱住在乡村，因为有一个空气清新的大庄园，每天清晨起床，做一套健身动作，深蹲健腹，然后洗澡吃饭去上学，18岁那年拥有驾照，关心社会运动，用男士香水，注重心灵的宁静。李秋江听完感慨，这什么傻逼，徐若冰只是笑：“干嘛，人家要考口语了。”

徐若冰听完，说，你这个人设不行。萧令望问为什么。徐若冰说，你喜欢住在乡村，下一句人家问你为什么，怎么办？萧令望说，空气好。风景好。再说了，最宠爱我的爷爷就住在乡村。徐若冰道这太低级了，考官杠精，要杠你没真下过乡的。你喜欢大城市吧，大——城市。交通便利、生活丰富，文化设施多，也热闹。

说的时候还拖了点长音。

《玫瑰花汁》  
这年吴识槿回到家，一切与之前全是两样。家里重新粉了墙壁，白生生的，倒比以前亮堂许多，她着实曾经高兴了一瞬。随即又见屋子里都被收拾过了，书柜抽屉里的东西都被掏出来整了一遍，肠翻肚烂的。吴识槿初中时的作文都被拿了出来，正摆在案头，书有些倒是少了，她略略看了一眼，知道是她临去读大学时来不及清理的报刊杂志一类，那些大概都被扔了卖了。  
也说不上非常心疼，只是漠然地“哦”了一下，心底里在庆幸当时不曾把她写的东西都拿回来。有一些是考完就扔了的，另一些是在暑假里，跟旧笔记一起进垃圾桶，干净利落。那时候非常喜悦，觉得一切的“旧”都要被甩在身后，要等着她的应当是另一种生活。像刚刚知道世上还有离婚这一回事的妇女，她也同她的旧生活离了婚。  
但那场对废纸的屠杀还有孑遗。  
她挪开桌上的种种东西，都搁到窗台上去，从纸堆底下见到几条蓝色的横线，是附高的发给学生的草稿纸，她当年惯用的。翻到正面，上头竟写了几句旧诗，她读了，带一丝悚然。  
猝不及防就要跟以为早已入土的旧灵魂面对面，换谁也难不悚然。  
写旧诗是以前学的，中考之后的事，那时候她父亲刚在南方发了财，从在楼市和股市里小赚了一笔，且拿出不同旁人的自制力金盆洗手，很安全地在一个二线城市安了家。  
初中毕业的那个暑假，吴识槿去索要积欠有年的离婚抚养费，难得地撒了几个娇，大约吴叙青还没有新儿女，小时关系尚且不错，所以她才敢于一试。月底跟同学出省去玩，两个人便见了一面。温书梅恨他，她倒不恨，只是漠然里兼有淡然。  
也可能是因为想不出温书梅和父亲究竟谁更值得恨一些，无非是柴米油盐与远在天边的区别，她还不至于愚钝到以为自己和吴叙青过，就会得到更多的照顾和关爱。何况她又仿佛并不需要照顾，她想要得更多，更实际，也肮脏。一次发财之后偶然的好心情，和好心情之下容易得到的施舍，就足够收买这年轻女孩了。  
没有要钱这个由头，或许温书梅还不肯放她去玩，因为她没有考上附高。梨阳一高提前取了一批学生，吴识槿名列其间，所以之后整两个月没有学习，顺理成章地错过了母亲所在单位的招生线——幸好她悔恨哭泣得够及时，没被看穿那底下的踌躇满志。  
她跟吴叙青联系时用同学的手机，吴叙青便顺手给了她一个。还很新，是当时正时兴的款式。她没告诉温书梅。  
暑假的后半程，她在家里闭门做中考习题，作为对之前两个月放松和附高落榜的补偿支付给母亲。当然只是装个样子，于是将在抽屉里盲打的技巧练得很熟。但究竟不方便总看屏幕，所以也不能做太多事。那时刚巧认识一些网友，便学会了写这个——和她一样，仿佛是被世界抛弃了的文体。这件事她也没告诉过人，但并非全然无用，复读那年冬天报名某大的文科考试，拿过来在成绩单表格后附上了几页，便刚好充当作品示例。  
去校办盖章之前，温书梅要她的表格看。惊奇道：“呦，你还会这个。”  
为了拿到参考的资格，那上面不再可能仅有不痛不痒的练笔了。都是她从前最当真的作品，当然不可避免地泄露出执笔人的情绪。白纸在温书梅手里被捏出指痕，又蘸着唾沫一页页翻过去。  
近乎一种精神上的裸奔。吴识槿垂下眼睛，低声说：“为了报名，专门凑的而已。”  
温书梅点了点头，把表格还给她：“反正我是不知道你，不务正业的，就弄这些玩意儿。不知道你整天在想什么，不像个好人样子。”  
轻蔑也是应然的，字句间难免有不当有的东西，不知温书梅看出来没有。但至少没有当面揭破……这对她便足够了。  
出于一种奇特的怀旧心理，吴识槿留下了那几页草稿纸，拿在手里，像是缅怀，又说不上在缅怀什么。到春节时，宫碧清给她发来祝福，竟不是例行的美辞，一望而知是一字一字输入的。又闲聊，问她在做什么，她说在收拾屋子——看电视晚会之外唯一一项合法的行动。  
就顺便把那几页纸拍下来，给宫碧清看。宫碧清读她的诗，隐隐然觉得有趣，又问她为何有附高的蓝线草稿纸，她便给宫碧清讲自己在附高复读的事，满足外人对那所传奇学校的好奇心。  
这正合适。太熟的人不适宜讲，因为尴尬，太生的也不，因为无从说起。她跟宫碧清半生不熟，两人的关系像一只流黄煎蛋，正可以左右摇晃，翻面加热。  
那次她提交的材料顺利过了初审，十二月底，吴识槿便自己坐火车去云间考试。为期三天，笔试和面试都很顺利，考故纸堆里的东西，她往卷子上写字，用掉了大半支三菱中性笔。  
那些东西她熟悉，是吴叙青在她房子里唯一没有被扫地出门的遗迹，一大堆旧书。别无娱乐，她闲时便一本本都看过来，作为从小到大的一种不为人知的快乐，类似其他孩童的“秘密基地”。这像她心灵上的故乡，因此当被提问时，连中年男考官一口慢声细语到叫人听不清的江南式官话，都显得不大讨厌，只是新奇。  
考试那时诸事顺利，简直从没有这么幸运过。同学里有私下用手机打游戏的，熄灯后整个人全蒙在被窝里，热出一头汗。之后便有人偶尔请吴识槿的手来替她抽卡，说想试一试优等生的好运气，但往往抽不到。同学不以为意，当个笑话下次来讲，她自己倒有些讪讪。过一阵出来结果，她拿到了加分，整个人便变得安然许多。口里说着某大不够好，心底却流连于此，知道自己是真希望南下，不过不大愿意多想，因为还不着急，也不必要现在想。  
在附高整整一年，她不得不逐渐与加剧的失控感抗争。反应迟缓，记忆变得困难，做事轻浮怯懦，经常呆呆地望着黑板。像去年夏天她感受到的剑锋震颤，如今真正开始了寸寸的裂解。幸而眼下的生活更接近机械重复，她只需要做好女工式的劳作，便可以平安挨到毕业。  
五点钟起来背书，她在浴室狭窄的镜前仔细审视着自己，有时会想起贺重山，有时不会。想也不再是纯然的思恋，像隔一层柔软的膜，变成一个灰影，乏味地漂浮在视线中。她细致地思量，知晓自己不再是一个聪明人。以前或许也不够聪明，但至少有过假象——有过一部分。  
现在她像被浸入水中，那一部分在被泡胀，最后从她身上剥离，留下的不知是什么。或许是唐三藏渡河往雷音寺时，从浮水中掉下来的那一个肉身。是个模子。

宫碧清问她后来为什么没有到云间去。蒋云迟也问过她。  
吴识槿简短地说：“温书梅没有叫我填上。”  
当然，在宫碧清面前说的还是母亲。口语一些，大约是“我妈”，青春少女的日常对话里，这两个字是高频的抱怨对象，宫碧清读了觉着了然，便点一点头，话题转向下一页。  
吴识槿考得不够好，不能够随意挑选，只能在次等里斟酌。既已拿了加分，她自己当然还是想南下。这回连那略带自矜的“是个很好的选择”也删去了，只剩下一句“我是很愿意南下的”。才六月，家里觉得没必要开空调，她坐在床上，等招生办的电话。  
也没有等来，后来才知道是因为温书梅留了她自己的号码，并且和另外的学校答应了，要送她去平京，这样离家近。专业当然也换了。云间是吴叙青念书的地方，对温书梅来说分量太重，不堪忍受。和吴叙青一样读中文，就更不堪。  
她从小到大第一次脱离温书梅的约束，就闹出了跟贺重山的那件事，现在当然不能容许出现任何闪失。要念最厚重正统的学校，读热门专业，将来做什么还不一定，但学位和单位都已经定好。既要有钱，又要体面。  
吴识槿起初当然不肯。温书梅花了一整个六月收服她。也不仅是这一个，还有之前的一个，或者再之前之前，每一个。从她小到大的每一个。也不仅是六月，七月八月九月，太多了，便不想计算。最后她答应下来，推开门。  
这是填志愿的最后一天。她最后说：“好吧，就这样，也挺好的。”  
心里却还有别的打算。  
温书梅笑逐颜开，眼角的褶子都堆了起来。又叮嘱她：“上大学之后，看到有什么条件合适的男生，就抓在手里。”  
这条她答应得倒快些。有条件合适的人，没什么可拒绝的，犯不上专门去拖着，单为显示什么独立。至于男女，她并不跟温书梅纠正。毕竟没有打算让谁理解，太麻烦。  
事后她倒是想明白了，原来温书梅年轻时毕竟读过几本文学书，认为吴识槿不过和旧时代的女学生一样，好在学校里交朋友，搞一种同性恋爱。那只是小孩子不懂事，大了便自然会知道好歹。她既然这样想，吴识槿不欲刺激她，平常本来也是这样顺水推舟的。  
但气血上涌，免不了又说：“只怕咱俩想的合适不是一种合适。”  
遂和温书梅吵了一架，声嘶力竭，事后深深悔恨。  
她这时正热感冒，吵毕咳了一个下午。四点半，距离截止时间还有半小时，便悄悄溜出门打开电脑，预备去系统里更改一番志愿。这是两小时前温书梅盯着她写的。她只写了那一次，再改，次数却已经用尽了。  
准考证一直留在自己这边，因此她过度自信，却没想起来温书梅是附高的教师，拿得到她的考号和默认密码，因为早在发下来给她之前，就拍照留了底。  
吴识槿愣愣看着屏幕上的“系统错误”提示，当时亦只是沉默，没有站起来问谁，知道这件事如此这般，已经结束了。  
也并未结束。  
寒假过春节，她跟温书梅包饺子，拍照给宫碧清看。宫碧清很好奇，笑梨阳的习俗，要到十二时整才吃年夜饭，问她是不是很好吃。但她说实际上也不好吃。这时还有别的亲戚，人声嘈杂，宫碧清什么都觉着新鲜，从炖锅里的配菜到饺子的形状。  
展示“江北一部分人的过年”，吴识槿罕有地感到自己的民俗尚有些用处。  
饭桌上的保留节目，是劝说她如何用功学习，奋斗拼搏。她在脑子里记下这些词，想改也没得改，一时找不到替代。像以前读高中，墙皮上贴的标语。真成了刚懂得离婚的旧时代妇女，即使离了婚，身上也总挂着某人太太的标签。她不喜欢平京，痛恨她读的Y大，当然也包括自己的专业，所以并不爱学习，干脆只低头吃饭，并不说话。  
有一天忍不住打算了温书梅的演说，问她又何必让自己去报名加分考。因为人多，质问的语气被压得极低，几乎分辨不出，更像单纯的好奇。  
“当然是保底，多一个也不坏，万一你考得太坏了呢。”温书梅扬着手里的筷子，像挥动一面旗帜。  
过一会儿又说：“这可是你也答应的，怎么总问我。你还小，你不懂的。”  
她这便怀疑温书梅听出了那隐含的质问。接下去还有别的：“小孩儿懂自己喜欢什么不喜欢什么？人得先活得体面。你就是一点儿都不想吃苦，不想奋斗，咱们得力争上游。”  
这一通演说获得全场的赞许。体面这个词极难听，令吴识槿觉得很像什么军阀的姨太太。力争上游，再将上字拖长，语气干脆连姨太太不如。“小孩儿”与“一点儿”尾巴尖上的儿化音亦绝不能省略。  
末尾收稍，莫忘少不了的一句：“想干什么！像那个破爹？在外边给人打工，今天有饭吃，明天又不要你了。”  
吴识槿戳开一只饺子，肉馅里的汤汁淌出来，她说：“我看他比你混得好。”  
声音很低，但桌上人人都听见了，脸色阴晴不定。姨妈圆了个场：“小槿将来好好学习，比他强。咱们也有手有脚，不比人差，知道吗？”  
台词太老套了，甚至很僵化，像有手有脚这一类，简直从宣传稿里搬出来的，偏她们最爱用。宫碧清在桌子底下给她发消息，她搁下筷子去回，一刻也不等，像某种示威，站起来就走，把高音喇叭们都留在身后。  
宫碧清说：“我第一年在这边，就自己。”  
因为开学太早。她找了个借口，就不回去。自己一个人，翘着脚躺在被窝里玩手机，问：“你家住哪里？”  
过了一会儿，就说自己在楼下。站在一块一块的树荫里头。吴识槿说要去倒垃圾，下了楼，惊奇道：“你来干什么？”  
宫碧清说：“我到便利店里去买东西——今天恐怕全市只有这一家开门。”  
今年新开的7x24商铺，很稀奇。但宫碧清以前说过不喜欢夜间出门。吴识槿把垃圾扔了，空出手挤她的脸蛋，冰冰凉凉，像阳台里冻久了的苹果。  
她说：“太冷了，我还不知道零下能这么冷。”  
吴识槿的家居服外披了羽绒外套，宫碧清把脸向她身前凑，竟整个地埋在她胸口。吴识槿被冰得瑟缩，但没动，用羽绒服敞开了，整个地裹住她，感到自己胸前被脸颊挤了一挤。  
她心里飘过一阵奇妙的轻盈。像羽毛。


End file.
